The number and variety of toys available in today's market is staggering as a vist to any toy store will demonstrate. In general toys available can be divided into two categories, relatively sophisticated toys providing a great deal of enjoyment an inevitable high cost and very simplistic and inexpensive toys which provide very little entertainment and for the most part are soon discarded and/or broken.
In addition to these two general categories there are also very few toys available in today's market that are capable of imparting any degree of scientific knowledge or information to the consumer. Moreover, the toys which are capable of teaching any amount of scientific knowledge are for the most part the most expensive toys, and often are too sophiticated to be of any use to small children or to those lacking a basic scientific background.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy which is useful in teaching basic principles of science to the user of the toy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy which is easy to use, readily manufactured and inexpensive to the consumer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a toy which is a challenge to the user in operation while at the same time being low in cost and easy to use.